


Mystère

by WinterAngel24



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Reborn - Freeform, Adult!Reborn - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAngel24/pseuds/WinterAngel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there were three kings and their guardians; A god, a demon, and an angel. The god chose to forget and live a mortal life in a loop of reincarnation. The angel chose to live above others so that he may always watch and play with the lives of others. And the demon chose seclusion, but demanded a mortal sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterLily24](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WinterLily24).



_  
I'm assumed to be a gift that's priceless, that can't be bought or sold. My value is far greater than a mountain made of gold. What am I?_

* * *

You gaze at your small café with pride, watching the steady flow of people come and go. You hadn't planned on this small business becoming as popular as it was, you had even chosen a more secluded area just so that it wouldn't be near the mainstream. After all, this café was more of a cover than anything else. But, you suppose it was a good hobby as well.

In actuality, you were the author Luca Starling. Your books were actually selling very well, and the paparazzi were going wild with trying to figure out who you were. However, you refused to reveal your true identity as you didn't like the idea of opening yourself up to stalkers of fan and media alike. You valued your privacy, thank you very much.

On the other hand, perhaps it was a good thing that your small restaurant was able to maintain such good income, as it would be strange for a rundown old shack to stay in business. More than that, you enjoyed the company. Talking to the customers, new and old alike, allowed you to interact with more people than if you just hid inside your house all day. It also gave you a chance to try out new recipes that you had been experimenting on during your off days from writing. So far you could do no wrong, as your customers would always praise your desserts and meals. Your café was open from the early morning to late in the afternoon, breakfast and lunch being your main rush hours.

Even if running this café was more of a hobby, you took pride in your work. So part of your effort to make the environment more enjoyable was to decorate the small building. You enjoyed dressing up your shop according to the upcoming holidays, and during the long durations in between celebrations then you'd decorate according to the season. Some of your customers would ask if you were for hire to decorate homes or events, but you'd always turn them down politely with a small smile.

You worked alone in this café, but that was by choice. You figured that it would be easy enough to work on your stories during the slow hours without worry that someone might see. You also didn't have to worry too much about figuring out wages and the like. Besides, it was only a small café. You could manage. It's not like you had to worry about the dinner on slaughter as well.

xXx

One day, after the lunch rush had slowed down, a man dressed in black came in. You took in his white dress shirt and fedora with an orange stipe, since those were the only lighter colors you could easily spot on the man. But more noticeable than that was a pair of curly sideburns. You really wanted to reach out and touch them, but restrained yourself as it would be rude.

You smile politely and greet the newcomer. "What would you like to order?"

The man didn't answer right away, looking down at a few of your signs on the counter before finally looking up. "An egg."

You blink. "Excuse me?"

"Your riddle," the man nodded to the small sign. "In marble walls as white as milk; Lined with a skin as soft as silk; Within a fountain crystal clear; A golden apple doth appear; No doors there are to this stronghold; Yet thieves break in and steal the gold. The answer is an egg."

You blink again before you realize he's talking about your little game of the riddle of the day. You laugh lightly. "So it is. I had forgotten since nobody seems to either like riddles or can't figure them out."

The man replied with a small smirk. "It was rather easy to figure out."

You nod again. "It was meant to be, but you're the first to answer one of my riddles correctly. Congratulations. Your prize is any drink I have available on the house."

The man nodded. "I'll get an espresso."

"Alright. Would you like anything else? I serve a variety of desserts and a few meals if you're looking for something to eat. Though, I'm afraid you'll have to pay for your food."

The man smirked again. "That's fine." He ordered his meal and seated himself in a secluded corner.

You made his drink first and went out to serve the man so that he would have something while he waited.

"You know," he said before you could leave, "this is the first time I have seen this shop."

"Yes, well, I'm still rather new. I've only been in business for a couple years now," you admit to the man.

"You're doing rather well then. Many of the people where I work praise your shop." The man took a whiff of his coffee before taking a sip.

"Oh? I'm very glad. I didn't think so many people would like my cooking. This was really just a hobby." You chuckle and observe the man's reaction. "What about you? Is your coffee to your liking? I've heard rumors of a man in black who's very strict about his espresso, but I didn't think that they were actually true."

It was meant as a joke, but the man smirked and nodded. "I've tried every shop in this town, but no one can make my drink the way I like it."

You laugh. "You must have a very specific taste then, no? So then is my brew to your liking? If not, I can make another, it is on the house after all and I don't like leaving a customer unsatisfied."

The man took another sip. "Yours will do."

You laugh again, but can't help but blush as well. "I have a feeling that something like that from a man like you, is the best compliment I can get."

You leave after that to finish up making his meal and moving on to another customer who had wandered in for a late lunch. You try not to blush anymore when you catch the man staring at you a few more times, but fail each time. You didn't know whether it was unnerving that he was bold enough to stare outright or if you should be pleased.

xXx

However, after that the man in black came by your shop every day after the lunch rush. He would tease you most of them time, seeming to enjoy your flustered expressions. You didn't know his name for the longest time and he didn't know yours. You merely addressed each other as 'Sir' and 'Miss'.

A few months later a curious young girl, who was probably in either high school or college wandered into your shop a short while before closing.

You smiled at the girl. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Ano…I was wondering if there was a chance that perhaps you were hiring…" The girl said shyly, a blush adorning her face.

You smile apologetically. "I wasn't really. I've never really been  _that_  busy. And, if I remember correctly, I believe you already have a job at that ramen house down the street. May I know the reason why you're looking for another job?"

"Well, you see, I'm trying to pay for my classes in college. My uncle offered to help, but I really want to be independent and not rely on him so much," the girl told you.

You study the girl before making your decision and nodding to yourself. "Well, I suppose I could use some help during the lunch rush to possibly closing. But I don't think I have any other hours available, however, this should leave you open for your other job as well as school. Is that good enough?" You held out your hand.

"Oh yes!" The girl said excitedly, grasping your hand. "Thank you very much!"

You laugh and nod. "Well I'm (y/n), but you can call me boss lady if you want." You wink to show that your last statement was just a joke.

The girl smiled and bowed slightly. "My name is I-Pin. Thank you very much for having me."

You wave the girl's thanks away. "Well, I suppose you can just start tomorrow. You don't mind being a waitress for me do you? That'll help open me up to more time in the kitchen so that I can get orders out faster."

I-Pin nodded eagerly. "That will be more than fine. Thank you very much."

"Enough thanks. You should head home for now. I'll see you tomorrow." You wave good bye and close up your shop.

You can't leave just yet, since you have to take inventory and make sure you had enough ingredients for the rest of the week. This past month has been busier than normal, and you were running a little low. So to stay on the safe side, you were going to have to go shopping.

On your way out, you take a few leftovers and a plain latte with you. You were going to have to pass the business district so you figured that you might as well stop by and give your best friend a nice snack. He was the only one besides your publisher who knew of your alias. Not even your parents knew your secret (pride loosens the lips quite easily after all).

You arrive at the foot of Vongola Corp. and walk in with ease. It wasn't your first time walking into an executive building on your own, as you had not only visited quite frequently, but you had to visit your publisher many times, so you didn't mind the few stares you got along your way. You were actually familiar enough with the building layout and your friend's schedule. Yeah, you had visited  _that_  many times. It was almost a little sad.

"Little Miss coffee shop."

You pause mid stride and turn around. You laugh when you spot the familiar curly sideburns. "Well if it isn't Mr. Espresso only."

The man nodded in acknowledgment. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm-"

"Sunny!" A new voice calls out and the two of you turn to watch the newcomer approach.

"Ryan," you nod. "I was just coming to see you. I have some left over treats that I thought you might like."

"Ah. You're an angel! That's  _just_  what I needed right now!" The sandy blond haired man said, giving you a one armed hug and taking the offered bag and coffee. He turned back to the man in black and bowed. "It's good to see you again Mr. Reborn. I see you've met my dearest friend here. Have you been to her café yet? It's absolutely wonderful."

You slam a fist on top of your friend's head with a bright innocent smile. "Now what have I told you about advertising my shop around your work? I told you that I don't appreciate your constant nagging of others to visit."

Ryan hissed and rubbed his head. "As violent as ever I see."

You hum a little. "Only to you, dearest idiot."

The man in black smirked. "I suppose I should formally introduce myself so as to not cause any more confusion. My name is Reborn."

"Director and Head of the Sun Division and Medical Departments, as well as the second in command of Arcobaleno Corp and the advisor of Vongola Corporation," Ryan finished for the other.

"Oh…" You sweat drop a little and laugh nervously. "Well I feel a whole lot smaller now. I think I preferred thinking you were just some wealthy business man with an unknown status."

Reborn just smirked.

You swallow anxiously. "Well…I'm (f/n l/n), but most people just call me Sun-Sun or Sunny."

"You forgot Giggly Puff, Laffy Taffy, Jumping Jelly Bean, Band Geek, Miss Banker, Ski Bum, and Snow-a-holic," Ryan ticked off on his fingers.

You smile brightly and slap the back of your idiot friend's head, fully aware that your eye was twitching. "Says the King of Monkeys, Orcha Dork, Choir Nerd, and Lord of the Gamers."

"Oh, I think Kitten and Kitty were pretty common too," Ryan added.

Your nose twitches and faster than the eye could blink, you took back your bag of goodies and held it up to the man in black. "Mr. Reborn, would you like all of these instead?"

"Ah! My treats!" Ryan called out in despair.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at your whole conversation, but didn't make any other move.

You sent a pleading look. "I admonish parental figures returning treats that have been confiscated, but I don't want these to go bad, so would you please do me the favor of taking these off my hands?"

The eyebrow only went a little higher.

You sigh heavily. "Your coffee will be on the house tomorrow."

Reborn smirked and took the bag.

You smile. "Thank you very much Mr. Reborn!" Meanwhile, Ryan cried streams of depression from losing his midday snack.

"You don't have to use such formalities. Reborn would work just fine." The man in black stuffed his free hand into his pocket.

You shake your head. "Oh no. I could never be so disrespectful to someone of your position. Besides, I have to thank you for looking after my friend. I know that he can be more than a handful most of the time. I apologize for all the imbecilic things he has done so far that may have caused you any problems."

"It's fine, as long as he meets his quota. In addition, his constant praise of your shop led me to some place that could actually make a decent cup of coffee, so we're even. After all, I'd rather not have to return to making my own cup of coffee during my breaks."

You blush at the praise. "Ah-, yes-, um well-, thanks…"

Ah…That was pathetic. Why couldn't you think of something else!

"So what are you doing after this?" Ryan asked, jumping back into the conversation.

"I have to go shopping. For some reason I've been getting more customers, so I really need to stock up more," you inform the other. "I only came here for a quick visit and to drop off some food since I'm sure you're busy."

"Ah!" Ryan jumped a little when he remembered that he was in fact busy and glance down in shock at the time displayed on his watch. "I'd love to chat more, but I have to finish up this project so that we can send it in before the office closes. I'll catch you later, Sunny!" The blond kissed you on your cheek in goodbye and ran off.

You sigh wearily and shake your head. "That idiot."

Reborn chuckled softly. "Well, do you mind if I escort you for the rest of your trip? It would be a nice excuse to leave the office early."

You blush furiously and shake your hands in front of you. "Oh no! I couldn't possibly ask you to do that!"

"Alright, then I'm not asking, I'm telling. Now let's go." With that the man started to walk back down the hallway.

"Ah- huh- What!" You ran after the man. "Please don't trouble yourself! It's just a little shopping!"

You protest all the way down until you two are finally outside the building, where Reborn stops and turns to face you again. "If you don't stop protesting I'll be adding another free cup of coffee," he warned.

"What! You can't do that!" You exclaim.

"One."

"That's not fair!"

"Two."

"What on earth makes you think that you could-"

"Three."

"Shutting up now." You clamp your mouth shut in defeat, your face red in embarrassment and frustration.

Reborn smirked and continued escorting you throughout the duration of your shopping trip. It turned out that allowing him to follow you around wasn't all that bad. You got to learn a little more about him and he managed to force you to reveal a great deal about yourself by manipulating your words just the right way and asking questions that caught you off guard more times than you were willing to admit. But it was…fun.

Reborn finds out that your relationship with Ryan was more of a sibling bond, even though your family constantly teases you that you'd marry the boy one day. However, you could only ever reply with gagging motions. Ryan was fun and the best friend in the whole world, but…he was an idiot. The best way to describe him was the big brother you're glad you never had. He also finds out that your mother gave the Kitten and Kitty pet names to you, before she passed away after giving birth to your younger sister. You never blamed your sister, your mother was ill and it was just her time. You would have made the same decision if you were in her place. Why live for a couple more years when your child could have a full life?

Reborn also came very close to finding out that you were actually a published author. He now knew that you were writing stories, but not that any of them were successfully published yet…At least you think he doesn't. His smirk made you think otherwise. But he did find out that you visited a nearby orphanage often and made several donations. He told you that the orphanage was actually run by Vongola corp. and that the head actually wanted to adopt all eight kids (it was just a small orphanage), but didn't want to risk or influence their lives with the dangers our business, so he funded the small place instead.

Reborn also revealed that he was armed and able to fight. You paled slightly at that, especially when he pulled out his pistol to prove himself. But you suppose that it was understandable that he needed to be able to defend himself. Humans were dark greedy creatures, always waiting for a moment of weakness, especially in those who held positions of great power. He also introduced you to his little partner, who was named Leon. You had smiled and praised the small creature's adorableness, asking why the man carried a small lizard around with him. Reborn had told you that Leon was a magic chameleon and as such, deserved special treatment. You had just laughed, thinking it was a joke.

xXx

After the little shopping spree, Reborn starts stopping by in the mornings and during closing time as well, to the point where you actually have everything ready for him the moment he walks through the door. You personally deliver his meal and coffee to him just as he sits, rather than asking I-Pin. You still serve sometimes, but not as often, other than to a few of your regulars and Reborn (then again, he was technically a regular now too).

The executive also started accompanying you on a few more of your shopping trips to restock your shop. He even started bringing a few of his co-workers along. You nearly had a heart attack when you found out that each one was a leading head of the powerful Arcobaleno Corporation, but the others didn't seem to mind as much. They all insisted that you just referred to them by their given name and not with the Mister or Miss tacked on.

Never going to happen. Period.

However, it is pleasing to the ego when they complement your sense of décor as well as your cooking. It was nice to know that you could actually cook properly. It had taken you a long time to get to this point after all, and that was all without attending a culinary school.

But the attention from the top seven directors of the Arcobaleno didn't stay secret for long and soon your little shop was swamped with new customers. You were actually forced to hire a few more helping hands, two girls names Kyoko and Haru, and later a young boy named Fuuta.

Somehow, between everything that was going on, you still managed to finish up your books on time and deliver them to your publisher without anyone finding out. But you were worried that it was just a matter of time.

Nevertheless, just like that, the new year was ushered in and set into a steady pace.

xXx

It wasn't until a few months later that something happened.

You were heading home early today since one of the children in the orphanage had a birthday tomorrow and you wanted to bake him something special.

However, on your way back to your apartment, you were ambushed and dragged into an empty alleyway. You kicked and fought, but the numbers and overall strength of the others was against you. You bit the man holding you, hard enough to draw a little blood, but for importantly for him to drop you, kicked the nearest man on the shin and shove the heel of your palm upward, breaking his nose. You then made a run for it, but the last man grabbed you by your hair and threw you into the wall, stunning you for a few seconds too long. The first man got over his pain and slapped you with enough force to knock you onto the ground.

"Listen closely you bitch, you're going to play nicely with us the rest of the way, or we'll just slit your throat." The man pulled out a sickeningly dirty knife and held it's blade against your throat, holding your head up by your hair. "You want to see mommy and daddy again don't you?"

You glare and seethe, trying your very best to hide the fear clawing at your heart. However, your defiance leads to the man stomping your leg and with a nauseatingly loud crack, he broke it. You cry out in pain, tears spilling from your eyes. Your body's reaction to the breaking of your leg, caused you to arch away from the wall and into the knife, where it broke through your skin. It wasn't fatal, but it hurt and added more fuel to your panic. You swore repeatedly, fighting back once again, but failing even worse with your injuries racking up. You were pretty sure you had a concussion from hitting the wall and ground as well.

Suddenly there were three sharp bangs and the men slumped to the floor, dead. Your stomach churns violently at the sight and smell of blood pouring out of them, but then everything catches up to you and you faint.

xXx

You awake several hours later to a headache the size of Canada and open your eyes to see bright white walls accompanied by the smell of bleach. You reach up to press a hand to your head and find that there are bandages going around it. It is then that you notice that something is covering your throat as well. Further inspection leads you to seeing your leg propped up and in a cast, before your gaze finally lands on the man in black seated beside your bed, staring at you.

You smile wryly. "Thank you for saving me."

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "You're awfully weak. I had honestly expected a little more."

You raise an eyebrow to that. "I don't see why. At least I know a little more self-defense than most others, but it's not like I'm possibly able to go against three men and a knife. I'm only human Mr. Reborn."

"Have you even taken a single self-defense class?" The Sun Director continued to interrogate irritably.

You shrug with a little sigh. "With school, work, then moving and everything else, I never seemed to be able to find the time."

"Don't you carry something with you? I thought all girls carried around pepper spray or the like with them."

You make a face at that. "I guess many do, but I seriously doubt that every girl has one. Heck, I don't even know where I last placed mine."

"Well then what about another weapon," Reborn nearly snapped. "Have you ever considered carrying around something with you to help even the odds?"

You roll your eyes. "I could buy a Taser if you like."

"I'm asking you seriously," the raven growled.

"And I'm trying to alleviate some of that," you retorted. You sigh when all you receive is a glare. "I don't really like guns, so no, I have never considered carrying a weapon with me. Normally I don't need it, but I grew complacent in this town and relaxed my guard. My mistake."

Reborn glared for a moment longer before finally relaxing into his chair. "I'm signing you up for a few classes once you're better."

"Whaaaat~!" You whine. "I don't want to, nor do I have time!"

Reborn snorted lightly. "Too bad. You should have thought about that before you let yourself get caught by such a weak group."

"Well excuse me for not having the strength of a gorilla slash mama bear hybrid, capable of fighting three thugs at once," you grumble, crossing your arms in a pout.

Reborn finally cracks a smirk and leans into his chair. "What were you out of your café so early anyway?"

You uncurl and push yourself up into a more comfortable sitting position. "I closed up early because one of the children in the orphanage has a birthday tomorrow and I wanted to prepare something special."

"So you're willing to celebrate some brat's birthday, but not mine? I take offense," the man said with mock hurt.

You cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Is your birthday tomorrow too?"

At this Reborn abruptly started laughing.

You could only blink in shock. Was it something you said? But you kind of wish you had a video camera to record this. You get the feeling that the man in black wasn't really the type to laugh very often. You could have probably sold the tape to Miss Mammon for a small fortune.

Reborn calms down rather quickly and finally answers your questioning and confused gaze. "I apologize. I forget that you are actually one of the rare few in the world who didn't know about me. Most people know at a glance."

You blush. You're actually slightly ashamed that you didn't know. It's not like you didn't read the news, you didn't like being ignorant of the world around you, but for some reason you don't remember reading anything about the Arcobaleno Corporation. "I just never really cared to read into the lives of celebrities and big business leaders…" You mumble.

Reborn smirked. "It's fine. It's why I found your company tolerable. My birthday is actually today."

"Ah!" You jump a little and quickly turn back to face the man. "Why didn't you tell me before! I would have baked you something!"

Reborn shrugged. "I could honestly care less. My birthday never really mattered that much to me, other than the becoming a year older part."

You shook your head vigorously, though regretting the action when a wave of dizziness hits you. "The moment the doctor releases me from the hospital, you have to come with me back to my apartment so that I can bake you something! I'll even cook dinner for you as an apology."

The raven raised an eyebrow to that. "There's no need, I was just teasing you."

You shook your head with a stubborn pout. "After everything you've done for me, I will not rest easy until I can at least do this much!"

The male sighed. "You're so strange. What if I told you that I have work that I need to attend to."

"Work on it over at my place," you retort easily. "I have a perfectly good computer that you can use while I'm cooking."

"And if I have meetings that I need to attend?"

"Cancel them. They should more than understand since it's your birthday."

"And how do you suppose you'll be able to move around enough to cook with a broken leg?"

You laugh sheepishly and rub the back of your head. "Actually…this isn't my first broken lower half wound. I've had a broken ankle before too…"

Reborn cocked an eyebrow in question.

You laughed nervously and looked away, a blush spreading across your face. "I may or may not have slipped on a curb some time ago…"

The man sighed again with a shake of his head. "What a klutz."

Your blush deepens in color, but you can't deny his statement. "I didn't mean to fall, the road just looked like it needed a hug."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me. You're not short, just vertically challenged."

You're pretty sure your whole head was red now. That was exactly what you would have said when someone called you small.

Reborn smirked again. Point for him.

"A-anyways," you stutter in an attempt to redirect the subject, "will you come over or not?"

"Very well. Gather your things, I'm not helping you carry anything." Reborn stood up and brushed nonexistent dust from his suit. "The doctor said you could leave after you woke up, so get moving or I'll make you walk back to your lodging."

You quickly gather your belongings and hobble after the man on the crutches the hospital had provided.

xXx

That night you made the meal that the man in black had requested and afterwards you served him a dark chocolate cake with bitter-sweet chocolate frosting made with 95% dark chocolate, with lots of espresso used as a nice back flavor, that you had baked as carefully as you could. You were also able to avoid singing him the blasted birthday song (since your voice was so bad in your opinion, you were sure that it could splinter wood). Reborn had even ruffled your hair slightly on his way out, to your complete embarrassment and pleasure.

Though, during the whole cooking process he didn't do anything but lounge around your bar counter and watch you hobble around your kitchen, flicking nuts (from a little bowl you had set out earlier that day) every now and then. He seemed to take pleasure in your frustration and the reactions you had after every nut hit you with painful precision. The man in black also started calling you by that annoying and baseless nickname you mother gave you years ago. You could see no reason as to why you were being compared to a young cat of all things.

xXx

The next morning, Reborn decided that he was feeling find enough to give you a ride to the orphanage.

"Big Sister! Big Sister!"

You smile and hug the small child, catching him when he jumps up to meet you. A few others follow suit as well.

"EXTREME group hug!" A white haired child shouted, running out of the orphanage.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" You shout in quick succession, waving a hand desperately to stop the boy. But he doesn't take a hint and tackles your little group, sending you to the ground under a pile of small bodies. You grimace and hiss, tears prickling at the corner of your eyes. "Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain."

"It's your fault for not moving out of the way," Reborn pointed out.

"I would usually retort with something along the lines of 'you try standing on one leg with a mass of children clinging onto you and avoid a running ton of bricks that would knock you over when on two legs'. However, I get the feeling that you would actually still be able to maintain an upright position, so I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that in favor of getting back up."

"I'm sorry big sister!" The first child cried out, helping you up.

"Ahaha! We were just really excited to see you again!" One of the raven haired children with a distinct Asian heritage said as his apology.

"Baseball idiot! You should have thought things through more!" A silver haired child yelled angrily.

"Now, now," the Asian child said complacently with cheerful smile. "And didn't you tackle nee-san as well?"

"That's right octopus head!"

The silver haired child spluttered in embarrassment and anger, red splashing across his features.

"Kufufu, it's about time you arrived," a child with indigo hair shaped like a pineapple appeared out of nowhere. You were honestly so used to him just popping out at you that you didn't even flinch anymore.

"H-Hello big sister," a small girl next to the indigo haired child, with the same hairstyle, said shyly.

"You're late herbivore, prepare to be bitten to death."

"Eeek! Wait Kyoya!" You waved your hands frantically at the fast approaching child of doom. "If you hit me I'll have to go back to the hospital!"

The child abruptly froze mid swing and you sagged in relief. You've never considered yourself weak enough to fight children, but this kid packed a wallop. You've seen him take down a group of thugs three times his size before and come out unscathed, and the fights he and the male pineapple child got into…oh  _god_ , the fights they got into. It gave you a headache just thinking about it.

"Big Sister, what happened to you?" The first child asked worriedly.

"I was attacked by a bear!" You told them brightly.

Reborn raised a hand and threatened to slap you hear with a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Alright! Alright! I was ambushed by some thugs," you amended. "Sheesh, what a kill joy. Let me have some fun with them and not worry them so much."

"Oh? Haha! And where are these guys now?" The Asian boy asked with a scary steely glint in his slightly narrowed eyes.

"Kufufu, I would also like to know," the pineapple boy added.

"Aaaa…." You shivered a little. For little kids, these guys sure were scary sometimes.

"Yes! I would EXTREMELY like to teach them lesson!" The white haired child yelled.

Screw physical force, this kid was going to give you another concussion with a wall of sound.

"You shall be forgiven for your tardiness this time. However, those herbivores disturbed the peace. Tell me where they are. I shall bit them to death." The scarier raven of the bunch held up a pair of metal tonfas to emphasize his point.

You laughed nervously. "Th-there's no need kids. Let's just celebrate Tsuna's birthday nicely and blood free, ne? Besides, Mr. Reborn here already took care of them, though I have no idea what he did to them." This last part was muttered under her breathe, as it was more of a comment for herself than for the others.

"They're dead," the suited man said bluntly.

You slap his shoulder. "Don't go around telling little kids things like that so easily!"

Reborn responded with a painful flick to your forehead. "Damage is done and you shouldn't shield them from everything that's going on around them."

"I'm not shielding them, I'm trying to prevent them from getting new ideas," you say dreadfully with a shudder.

"Oya? You already took care of them?" A mischievous glint flashed through the indigo haired boy's eyes.

Oh no.

The scariest raven smirked. "Wow~. You must be strong. Fight me herbivore."

Oh dear god no. This was  _not_  going to end well.

You quickly snatch the pineapple haired boy's trident (which had appeared out of nowhere) and the scariest child's tonfas away. "No more fighting. I came here to celebrate Tsuna's birthday and if any of you make any move to do anything else violent today, then I'll be taking  _everyone's_  little toys (that look eerily similar to the real thing) away and not return them for a full week."

"They're not toys woman!" The silver haired child yelled.

You completely ignore this as you stand up and turn back to your companion. "Everyone, this is Mr. Reborn. Mr. Reborn, this is Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei, Mukuro, his little sister figure and my darling little Chrome, and Kyoya." You gesture to each child respectively, before reaching down and picking up the first child who greeted you, though with a little difficulty considering your condition. "And this guy is my cuddly little Tsuna Bear!"

Reborn slowly raised an eyebrow. "Tuna Bear?"

"No, no, no! Tsuna Bear! Why have some old teddy bear, when I can cuddle a little Tsuna Bear!" You hug the giggling child, careful not to squeeze him too hard despite your desire to hug the stuffing out of him.

Reborn shook his head a little. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven!" Tsuna proclaimed excitedly.

The man in black deadpanned. "He's a shrimp."

"No he's not. He's just the right size," you defended. "Besides, as he gets older, he'll hit a big growth spurt and then I bet he'll be almost as tall as you." You smile fondly and set the child on the ground so that you can start hobbling toward the house.

"Big Sister, I'm seven now, so in six more months you're going to adopt me right?" The child reminded you expectantly.

You nod. "That's right. I remember, don't worry."

You notice the slight questioning look in your oldest companion's eyes and explain that you had promised to adopt the brunette and all of his closest friends if he wasn't adopted by a good family at least two years after you initially met him. You had wanted him to be adopted by a full family, where he could have both a mother and a father, but you didn't want him to spend his whole life without one either. You hadn't adopted him right away, like you had wanted, because you were just starting off and wasn't completely sure that you could support that many others quite yet.

"Why not adopt him now then, if you're so sure," Reborn asked with a slightly raised brow. You notice that it never goes very high like most others, including yourself, and it was only the slightest amount to where it could barely be noticeable.

You shake your head with a small smile. "If you are going to make a promise with a criteria like time, then you should always follow through. Besides, even if I can support them, I still hope for a proper family for all of them."

The rest of the conversation was lost to the kids spotting the box of cake as well as the colorfully wrapped presents and squealing in delight as they tried to make you and the new Mister enter the house.

xXx

Before you knew it, it had already been a whole year since you had first met the man in black. Despite his dark demeanor, he was truly very kind. You sincerely enjoyed his presence. You actually considered him family in a way. He wasn't a brotherly figure like Ryan, nor a father figure (which would be extremely odd seeing as you were only a few years younger than him), but you weren't really sure how to classify him. For now, you would consider Mr. Reborn another tremendously close friend.

Just thinking about him made you smile, your heart give a squeeze, and sent your stomach a flutter.

Your father and little sister were coming over to visit in a couple of weeks. You could barely wait to have them meet your new companion.

* * *

_I'm assumed to be a gift that's priceless, that can't be bought or sold. My value is far greater than a mountain made of gold. What am I?_

_Friendship_


End file.
